


In my eyes

by star_royalty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ba Sing Se, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_royalty/pseuds/star_royalty
Summary: Zukka soulmate au where when a person is born a spirit picks them and one other person making the two people soulmates. And the spirit gives the two people little flashes of the other persons life. And when they meet the spirit becomes whole again and there officially bind together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Little visions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the horrible description it better than it sounds lol. This chapter takes place when there growing up, next chapter should have some of the main show plot in it.

I let my eyes open just enough to get a glance at what was happening in the main area of our little igloo. As I sorta expected it was Katara crying to mom and dad about her 'soulmate nightmare'. When I get glimpses of my soulmate it's normally a picture of a pound with some turtle-ducks swimming around. Occasionally it'll be of a women in a nice red dress with a happy look on her face. For Katara though it's a picture of this huge storm and while feeling like she's falling through the air, or if she's lucky it'll just be a glimpse of nothing but darkness.

"Hey..Katara, are you ok?" I ask my older slowly approaching my younger sister.

She looks at me then runs over and gives me a big hug. I look up at mom and dad they nod appreciately at me for being nice to her even though she woke me up with her sobs.

They silently curse the spirit that chose Katara for giving her these horrible visions. When these visions first started happening Gran Gran tried to do some ritual meditation thing but it unfortunately didn't work. I even tried to somehow communicate with my spirit thinking that would help, it obviously didn't do anything though cause it's still happening.

After Katara finished crying and we all ate, Katara and I got to go out penguin sledding while mom did chores and dad took care of some stuff around the village. 

"C'mon Sokka hurry up!" Katara yelled at me while running up the hill towards the penguins.

I tried to respond but got really dizzy and tripped on nothing. I could faintly see Katara running at me as I fell to the ground. 

"Mom, make Zuzu play with us!" A small girl wearing a bun hair style asked looking at the women with a pretty red dress. "We need equal teams for a game."

"I am not cartwheeling!" Sneered a boy with a black hair wearing a ponytail.

"You won't have to, cartwheelings not a game.. dum dum." She grumbled back.

"I don't care! I don't wanna play with you." He replied harshly.

"We are brother and sister, it's important for us to spend time together." She stated then looked over at the women. "Don't you think so mom?"

"Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Go on now just for a little while."

Then the vision faded away. (I know it doesn't a line with the age/time of both of these but we'll just pretend it does.)

"Sokka! Your awake!" Katara was kneeling in front of me with a joyful look on her face.

"I.. what happened?" 

"I don't know, we were about to go penguin sliding then you collapsed." She explained obviously worried about me.

"I think I had a soulmate vision!" I exclaimed excitedly as the memories slipped back into my mind.

She got excited to and asked me what happened, she's always loved this stuff even though all that nightmare stuff was going on. I complied Tell her all about what happened describing what happened and what they all looked like, she even wanted to know the weather!

Black snow... that's what me and Katara saw after we finished sledding. We both ran back into the village her going straight to the igloo where mom is and me going to find dad and see what exactly was going on.

By the time I got to dad the ships were leaving, and by the looks of it no one got hurt.

He ran up to me asking where my mom and my sister were I told him they were in the tent and he picked me up and started running towards the tent.

When we got there mom was gone and Katara was crying. Dad ran up to her and hugged her asking what happened, once she told him the only thing I could think was..

We're to late.


	2. My nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is horribly written but here I am posting it anyway.

I fell asleep that night just like any other night, ready to get woken up by Kataras tears and dad trying his best to comfort her. But the spirits had other plans I guess they just wanted to see the roles reversed..

"Please father I only had the f̶i̶r̶e̶ n̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of term!"

"You will 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 for your honor."

"I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight 𝗣𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 Zuko."

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect..and 𝘀𝘂𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 will be your teacher."

Pain, is all I felt. Screaming, was all I heard.

I jumped up out of my bed and let the out the most terrifying scream. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sat, the vision playing on repeat.

Dad and Katara immediately ran over to me. They both soon have realized it wasn't a normally nightmare by my mannerisms. They each hugged me trying there best to comfort the crying me.

"Sokka..what happened?" My dad asked once I calmed down more.

"There was my soulmate then his father and his dad took his face and used 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 to burn my soulmates face! It was all bloody and he was laying on the ground and wasn't getting up!" I stuttered out while sobbing.

"Fire bending...was anything else said or did you get a look at the background?" My dad ask with an.. interesting look in his eye.

"...They were saying stuff about honor, fighting and suffering." I decided to it was best to leave out the part about 'prince' because of my dad's look.

He nodded his head and looked down at me smiling sadly.

~

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara screamed breaking some ice with her magic water powers.

"Kataraaa!" I tried to get her to notice the collateral damage she was causing but instead she kept screaming.

"Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work and you've just been out playing soldier!"

"Katara settle down..!"

"No! That's it I'm done helping you! From now on your on your own!" She wished hand back one more time and the iceberg apparently had enough. 

We got swooshed back from the water and a giant glowing icecube thing popped up in the water. Katara ran over to it saying she saw a person in there and started hitting the ice with MY boomerang.

Once Katara broke the icecube a boy rolled out of it. He looked up at Katara and she looked down at him..I saw a sparkle in both of there eyes and for a good couple of seconds they just kept staring at each other, which was pretty awkward for me.

"I'm aang.." he whispered not looking away from her.

"Katara.." 

"And I'm a bilingual piece of salmon!" I say sarcastically throwing my hands in the air.

It seemed to do the trick 'cause they both immediately look over at me.

"Hus name Sokka." Katara sighed shaking her head while letting out a little laugh.

"Nice to meet you!" Exclaimed.. Ong? Wait no it's Aang.

"So do you wanna explain what just happened there?" I asked looking at both of them with an exaggerated look.

They then said they were soulmates, and aang was saying how he was an airbender which made Katara ask about the avatar and blah blah. But .. soulmates, when I was younger I was so excited about meeting mine but after that vision of the 'duel' I've come to the conclusion that my soulmate is well the prince of the fire nation..

"Sokka?" Gran-Gran snapped me out of my thoughts.

We were all eating dinner while Aang talked about his life in the air temples. Him and Katara have gotten very close today. They even went penguin sledding before dinner!

"Yes Gran-Gran?" 

"Could you pass me the-" She was cut off by Carin, one of our fellow villagers, running into the igloo.

"Fire nation!" She stuttered out, trying to catch her breath.

Aang, still being confused about this whole war thing was asking Katara and I a bunch of questions while we tried to prepare as best as we could. I was getting all my weapons ready and Katara was helping the villagers make an escape plan incase anything crazy happens. 

I kept telling myself to breath but it wasn't working, the more the ship came into view the more nervous I got. 

Aang was hiding behind an igloo only to come out if he has to, Katara is over with the villagers ready to attack if any of the fire nation soldiers get to close to them.

3..2..1.. there ship ran into the wall destroying it. 

I felt like I was running a marathon. My heart was beating fast and I was visibility shaking. It got even worse when the ship started to open up.

"Hand over the avatar." Said the leader of the boat, his clothes looked more fancy then the others. 

"We don't have the avatar-" I started saying then..

we made eye contact.

Everything stopped. There was no noise. No movement. 

It was just me and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short I always have a hard time with the first chapter. The next one should be longer and we'll get to see zuko 😎


End file.
